Strategies
This page aims to show one strategy for the first map of the game. Kubifaktorium In the first map you will have some resources on the ship. You can unload all by left-clicking on the boat near the shore. The food and the drink are the first needed resources, but you can have them very quickly. At the end of the 2nd day your settlers will start to sleep on the ground, and you will lose a lot a time. Here are some tips to start faster. *The stockpiles (default "P) should be located next to the buildings that used them. Starting the Stockpile near the building then adding outward will allow the colonists to store and return to work faster. *Holding "Alt" when chosing to mine/ harvest will task all identical items within the area. '1. First Island' As soon as the game start, pause (default "Space" or number pad "0") and do the following actions : #Build a basic workplace, in order to produce the stone block and the wooden board (which are needed for the basic house) #Build a bonfire at the boundary of the area. #Build a well #Create a farm of tomatoes/ strawberries #Create some stockpiles and unload the goods from boat to them #*1 for the rocks #*1 for the wood #*1 for the stone block #*1 for the wooden board #*3 for the tomatoes/ strawberries #*2 for the water #Assign the work to your settlers. #*1 settler to water and farm only #*1 settler to basic workplace #*1 settler to harvest only #*1 settler to construct and what you need #Harvest the area 2. Start of the game You can now resume the game and develop your colony. Build a basic house as soon as it's possible (before the end of day 2). If you are not fast enough, you won't be able to build one basic house before the 2nd night, your settlers will sleep outside, you will loose a lot of time, and this strategy would be useless :) As the basic house is finishing, you can extend your area with bonfire. Try to go towards the next settlers. When your bonfire meet the flag of the others settlers,they will belong to you. The idea of this step, is to keep developing your colony : *Harvest the area *Extend the farm, or build a second farm *Keep pumping the water *The first basic workplace will become useless. You will need to build a new one, closer to the rock and to the wood harvested *Build accomodation and table if needed Try to use the priorities well : *The storage of the water and of the food should always be maxed. You don't need to produce too much food, you need to have enough water and food for your settlers. The storage for food and water have to be minimized. It's also the reason why I assign 1 worker to water and farming only. *You can manage other priorities for the settlers as you want. 3. Meet for the new settlers When you will meet the new settlers, they will need accomodation and food. Don't forget to assign work to them. You can keep developing the area as you want. The idea for the first map is only to meet the ressources list on the top left corner on the screen. The wood, the food, the water can be produced indefinitely. While the rock has to be collected, try to collect the majority of them on the map. Category:Guides